


Orion's watching over you

by slyvir



Series: Mini soulmates come in many flavours [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A Mini Magnus companion is a nice thing, Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Mini soulmates, implied homophobic mentality, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: Alec was only six years old when his father started to assume he’d get a female shadowhunter soulmate.  Alec knew perfectly well that he could not share his secret joy at the thought of not needing to wait at all. For he always had the mini version of his soulmate in his life. Since before he could really remember it, Alec’s mini soulmate was by his side, cheering on him and offering love and support in a way he never received before…Alec was absolutely certain and painfully aware his soulmate was a guy. Thanks to the sparkling magic that his mini soulmate delightfully shared with him, Alec had learnt not only that he was going to love and be loved by a downworlder, but a warlock at that...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mini soulmates come in many flavours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274
Collections: Mini soulmates





	Orion's watching over you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358028) by [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth). 
  * Inspired by [Itty Bitty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579014) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu). 
  * Inspired by [happiness is a silent song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668873) by [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock). 



> So the concept of mini soulmates was developed and discussed in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8) inspired by [this beautiful artwork](https://twitter.com/youdorahachibei/status/1302584262965698560?s=20)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this little cutie.

Alec knew, or started to suspect he was not normal, at least by shadowhunters’ standards, when he was six years old.

The fact was that on his sixth birthday Robert had a very important talk with Alec, of course in front of Izzy because she, as Robert's precious little princess, has to hear about soulmates ahead of time too...

"Alexander, my son it is time for you to start pay attention to your surroundings. Today you become six, you're getting closer and closer to your tenth birthday and your rune ceremony. You need to make sure to pay attention to the details you will see in the miniaturised personification of your soulmate. And as soon as you can you have to describe her to us. We need to contact the other shadowhunter family and start the negotiation for the union, the sooner the better... You know the Angels want for us to marry as soon as possible, that’s why they gifted us with a mini version of our soulmate, to help us find them sooner. "

Alec did obediently nod at his father explanation but kept quiet. Especially because before he could even say anything, Izzy had already jumped into the conversation, with her usual inquisitive mind and bold demand for information... "Why would Alec need to start to look now? Why I shouldn't be in the lookout for my little person yet? Why are details so important? Wouldn’t it be easier just talk to the tiny person and ask them their name?"

Robert had always been more indulgent toward Izzy than toward Alec. So even if this whole discussion wasn't exactly something that she was supposed to be involved in, their father still patiently and lovingly explained and answered all her questions.

"Princess, Alec needs to start looking out now. Because it's normal for the man in the relationship to be older and wiser, to help better guide our women. And as the older partner he will be the one waiting for the mini soulmate to appear. She will not show up until she's past her toddlers years. Since the mini person will have to be exposed to their soulmate's everyday life. It would be impractical to have to carry around a mini baby don't you agree? You don’t have to worry yet, despite being my lovely grown up princess we will just wait for your soulmate’s family to contact us. The details are so important because the mini shadowhunter that will be with you is unable to talk. The Angels work in mysterious ways. The probably wanted us to demonstrate our superior training by providing a perfect representation of our destined love."

Izzy nodded grasping the points their father was making. Alec however wasn’t so sure about everything Robert was saying. While it did made sense that details were very important for being shadowhunters, there was the fact that it made no sense, if mini soulmates were a gift from the Angels then why add a test to demonstrate you deserve yours? After all if you received your future partner mini self wouldn’t have that already been a sign the Angels thought the person worthy of finding their soulmate? 

It was true and Alec had to agree it would have been weird to carry around a baby, that much at least made sense to him. Especially since he remembered pretty well how Izzy was as baby, she didn’t really do much when she was at that stage... Not that he loved her less then than he did now, but it was certainly more fun having a four years old sister than having to carry and feed a four months old baby.

However that had never been a problem for Alec. Not that he was going to be willing to share any this with his father. Especially after having received an exact description of what it was expected of him on the matter of soulmates. When his father started to assume he’d get a female soulmate, Alec knew perfectly well that he could not share his secret joy at the thought of not needing to wait at all. For he always had the mini version of his soulmate in his life. Since before he could really remember it, Alec’s mini soulmate was by his side, cheering on him and offering love and support in a way he never received before…

Alec could remember fondly seeing the little man appearing out of nowhere and playing with his toys, back before when he was still the only Lightwood child... He could remember sitting in his room while Izzy was still an uninteresting baby. He remembered the happiness in finding the little person always following him around… Hiding in his pockets, or sitting half laying on his head amongst his hair. The one time Alec found out about sharing his cookie with his mini soulmate, he was rewarded with little sparks of the most beautiful sparkling blue magic dancing on the small fingers of who he now knew was his soulmate.

And true, his father just said he was expecting Alec to present him a female shadowhunter mini person. When she would be old enough to show up... But if his person had always been around, and he had played with him from the very beginning... Didn't that mean he was the younger one? Would his soulmate be disappointed that he wasn't a girl? He did look grown up, and for sure there were no runes on his skin.

Alec at the very least was absolutely certain and painfully aware his soulmate was a guy. Thanks to the sparkling magic that his mini soulmate delightfully shared with him, Alec had learnt not only that he was going to love and be loved by a downworlder, but a warlock at that... While there had been a couple of moments when his parents and tutors had mentioned that warlocks were the worst kind of untrustworthy downworlders. They also all agreed that mini soulmates in particular, but any and all soulmates in general were a gift from the Angels. Since shadowhunters are the children of angels that meant that any gift from the Angel had to be good...

It also helped solidifying this view of the world for Alec the fact that the mini warlock had been nothing but sweet, kind, loving and caring toward Alec himself from the very beginning... 

Alec’s mini warlock was In fact so awesome that he even managed to find a way to take care of Alec and find in only few years a way to let Alec know that his soulmate's name despite being unable to utter a single word. That in and of itself was what Alec would in years to come always consider one of the most magical moments in his childhood.

He was by then eight years old, his parent were initially freaking out that Alec had not shared yet the news of a little shadowhunter girl appearing to him. And Alec was smart enough to know that nope, he would not share his mini male warlock with them. It was better bear the worried pitying glances of being born too far apart in years to ever meet one's soulmate. Than to have to defend the Angel's gift of a same sex partner... For some shadowhunters that would be a too big shame to bear. Not that Alec was ever able to understand why that would be the case. He did find his soulmate pretty, and he knew he was supposed to find someone strong and pretty to marry…

Why wouldn't he want to choose a soulmate strong enough to defend himself? So pretty he could change his looks so often without anything happening to him. A partner able to bring a sense of awe and amazement with every single move? Someone who is not afraid to cuddle with Alec after a nightmare ~ unlike his parents’ harsh words of "Alec you're too old for this childish behaviour. Go back to your room and don't disturb us with this nonsense anymore. Can’t you see we are busy?" 

Someone who would be his partner in crime when stealing cookies. Then when sharing the loot, letting Alec keep the biggest part ...  
After all if he got in those adventures with Izzy he would be left with the smallest bites of cookie. All that because Izzy was his baby sister, and little sisters got always better treatment... Even his dad did it, and his mom was certainly not giving him any special treatment… 

Only his little warlock ever gave Alec special attentions… 

Like conjuring fireflies on the night of his seventh birthday. After his parents stayed away in Idris all day long, without sending any happy birthday message for Alec… Just leaving behind a gloomy message of “watch over your sister and go to bed early remember you are the oldest son.”

Like projecting every night a different constellation on Alec’s bedroom’s ceiling... After Alec whispered one night that he wished to know what constellation his soulmate was showing him. Alec got the first real scare of his young life. Waking up in the morning without the loving presence of his mini soulmate cuddling on the left side of his neck.

Alec was in such a frenetic state that he almost revealed about having a mini soulmate. When he had to sit through rune study in the library however he finally calmed down, he had found the little mischievous troublemaker. His little warlock had tugged Alec's pants and guided the child toward the astronomy section. Then climbing happily on Alec's offered hand, pointing to one specific book, an astronomy star constellation encyclopedia. Alec quietly did snug the book to his room. From that night on they would sit on the bed together, turning the pages and deciding under which constellation they were going to sleep that night. The more they flipped through the book together, the more Alec’s little warlock seemed disappointed.

Alec at that point tried to ask what was the problem. However unable to understand what his soulmate meant when placing his little hands in front of himself mimicking the movement of turning a book's page. After almost ten minutes passed that way, the little warlock was on the verge of tears. Alec wasn’t in much better shape himself. The mini person huffed crossing his arms on his chest and stomped on the open page of the constellation book. After seemingly reaching the preferred point, the mini warlock lied down on it and he started tapping with tiny little fingers upon single letters S. After rolling to slide almost two rows down the page one hand was pointing to a T and the other to an O. Before he got up and stomped lightly in sequence on the first R and Y he saw nearby.

Alec was a smart kid and did understood his soulmate easily enough once the second and third letters were touched... Once it was clear that S-T-O-R-Y was what the little warlock was worried about… Or more likely the lack of it, if the glare he sent to the astronomy encyclopedia was anything to go by. In an impulsive moment Alec asked to his tiny soulmate if the big version would, one day, be willing to tell him all the stories of all the constellation they were watching in their nightly ritual.

At the positive answer Alec actually asked if he was allowed to ask for his soulmate's name for his next birthday...

It was one minute past midnight. On September 12, eight years after Alec's birth, that his little warlock started moving cautiously on the open book’s page. Inconspicuously pointing to an M with little shiny red shoes. Then letting a little sparkle circling around an A before running to hide a G with both tiny hands. Seeing nothing bad happening, nor anything suddenly trying to stop what was happening gave them both a bout of confidence with every new letter mentioned. A tiny foot hiding away an N as the tiny warlock attached to it jumped on that single foot, never losing his balance. A sparkling little arrow made of magic did it a nearby U. It was with the brightest smile that he sat on the last letter, an S present on the word constellation, at the top of the page, before looking up proudly at Alec.

When Alec shyly smiled back and murmured for the first time his soulmate's name Magnus, the mini warlock curled his fingers to create the shape of a heart smiling and nodding happily.

A little happy sigh escaped Alec's lips as he leaned closer to place a small kiss on mini Magnus’ cheek. A cute bright red blush spreaded on both soulmates’ faces.

From the ceiling of Alec’s bedroom twinkling above them Orion was watching the spark of young pure love blossom in their hearts.  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Itty Bitty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579014) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu)
  * [happiness is a silent song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668873) by [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock)




End file.
